


Actions speak louder than words.

by keitta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Farmer Keith (Voltron), Freeform, Giada the chick, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Stripper Shiro (Voltron), Yeehawau, i love giada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitta/pseuds/keitta
Summary: Shiro has a bad expiercnce at his job.Keith tries to make him feel better.This is based off a photo @buffshiro posted of Keith fucking Shiro in front of a mirror.For @buffshiro on Twitter, their yeehaw au is a fucking blessing and they put so much work into it. So I whipped this up for them! Enjoy.Go follow them@buffshiro on Twitter.@sheithfarmily on Instagram.@tofuloo on Tumblr.





	Actions speak louder than words.

The door slammed behind Shiro as he stepped in the house, the smell of food overwhelming him.

“Darlin’.” Keith said facing the stove, in the middle of cooking dinner, it was late. But Shiro’s shifts at the club ran late, Keith didn’t mind. “How’ws work?” Turning around to face his husband. A frown was plastered on Shiro’s face. “What happened?”

Putting down the pan and walking over to Shiro who's still standing in the doorway, shoulders slumped downwards.

“Nothing, Keith, just a customer. Nothing to worry about.” He tried to fake smile so he didn’t worry Keith. He just didn’t want to talk about what happened.

“We both know that smile isn't real, Shiro.” Keith tried looking Shiro in the eyes but he averted his gaze. “C’mon honey, tell me what happened? Y’know I hate pesterin’ you.” Keith gently grabbed onto Shiro’s shoulder, sliding his other hand under Shiro’s chin to make him look at him.

Shiro snapped his head away and stepped back from Keith. “Then don’t..” He said quietly, walking around him to go to their room.

“Where’re you goin’?” Keith’s voice was filled with concern. He only wants his husband to talk, but he understands sometimes it can be hard for Shiro to talk about stuff.

“Change.” Shiro muttered before disappearing into the room.

Sighing Keith went back to the pan and dished up their food, putting the plates on the table. Leaning against the kitchen sink, Keith crossed his arms and waited. He waited ten minutes until Shiro re-emerged from their room, changed into sweats and a long sleeve shirt, Keith knew these were the clothes Shiro wore he was feeling bad about his body. He kept his head down he sat at his spot at the table.

“We aren't gonna talk about what happened? R’we?” Keith asked sitting down opposite Shiro.

Shiro sighed. “No.” He picked up His fork and started stabbing at the peas on his plate, not attempting to actually eat anything.

“You need to eat.” Keith was burning a hole in the top of Shiro’s head with how fixed his gaze was on the grey-haired man.

“Keith, I’m just not hungry okay.” Shiro’s voice raised a little.

“Somethin’ happened tonight, sweet pea, you need to talk to me about it. That’s what I'm here for. Y’cant keep shutting me out, darlin’.” Keith wasn’t eating either.

“Keith, you need to eat. You’ve been working all day in the heat.” He looked up at Keith who is still staring at him.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t want to talk about it Keith, I’ll eat but you have too as well and then we’re going to bed.” Shiro said looking back down at his food, it’s cold but he’s gonna have to eat it or Keith will keep asking him.

Keith didn’t say another word, just started eating his dinner. Shiro still ate slow, Keith was done in under ten minutes, silently taking his plate to the sink he disappeared into their room. Shiro assumed he was just going to go to bed before him.

Once Shiro ate most of his dinner he quietly walked into the room to see Keith, sitting on the bed in his underwear, blankets nestled and he’d grabbed the extra pillows to make their bed comfortable.

“C’mon honey, let’s go to sleep. You're probably tired.” Keith outstretched his arm to pull Shiro onto the bed. They settled down and Keith turned to spoon Shiro.

“N-no. I don’t want to spoon tonight..” He shingled quietly.

“M’kay then.” Keith rolled over getting up, throwing on his sweats and a shirt.

“Keith? Where are you going?”

“You seem like you wanna be alone for a bit, so I’m gonna go for a ride on the quad. There’s’a cow about ta give birth anyway, so I’m gonna check she ‘asn’t got stuck either, g’night.” He planted a soft kiss on Shiro’s head before leaving the room.

Shiro heard him stop at the door to put his boots on and then moments later he heard Keith’s red quad bike start up, roaring down the driveway and out onto the farm.

Shiro sighed. “I made him upset…” tears welling in his eyes as he rolled into his back and sat up. “I’m sorry Keith..” he sniffed, wiping his tears away he got up to go cuddle Giada and turn some music on.  
Shiro wanted to dance, even though dancing is what has made him feel upset in the first place, dancing usually puts his mind at ease.  
Shiro may be a stripper, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t got some serious rhythm, pep in his step.

He walking into the living room and turned on their smart tv, pairing his phone up with YouTube open. He started playing his dancing playlist.  
Placing Giada on the main couch he moved the coffee table back so he could move without fear that he’d kick it or hurt himself, he turned the tv up and threw the remote on the other couch (so he didn't hurt Giada). Shiro positioned himself in the middle of the living room.

High heels by Jojo started first, he put this in his dancing playlist because he never was able to think of a routine for it on the pole.

The opening of the song had Shiro strutting out towards the tv slowly, his legs stepping sharply and hips popping to the beat.

“No you don’t know, what you don’t have, til it’s gone.” Shiro sang along to the lyrics.

“Look through your phone, like I should have, all along.” He keeps walking in teasing circles, as if there was someone on a chair in front of him.

“You’ve been a ba-ad motherfucker.” He flings his body downwards and grabs his ankle, slowly sliding his hand back up his leg and thigh, back arching slightly showing his ass off to the imaginary person.

“These pictures of these bitches I don’t know. I’m going out I’m never coming home.” Popping his hips again, gyrating them slightly, He then runs up to the pole in the living room when the music changes for the chorus.

“I put my high heels on, walk right out the door, best believe imma leave don’t need you no more.” He swings on the pole with one hand, spinning around and throwing himself upside down and sticking his legs out, then gripping the pole with his thighs.

“Put my black dress on, boy ya done me wrong, leave the keys burn the sheets and then move along.” Shiro holds on to the pole with his legs and puts his arms out in front of his head, spinning, pulling himself up to grab onto the pole he lets his legs go and slides down turning away so his backs against the pole.

“Imma look damn good for all of your friends don’t cry when you see me again.”  
He slides down the pole, grinding on it as if it were a person.

“I put my high heels on.” He gets up, popping his hips to the beat again.

He continues to dance for a few more songs. Getting lost in the music he doesn’t realise Keith had come back, his arms folded, leaning against the wall.

Shiro pauses almost falling off the pole when he sees his husband. “Keith! How long have you been there!” Shiro jumps off the pole, hitting pause on his phone.

“Long e’nuff. I was over checkin’ on the cow when I heard music, so I came back to see you dancing to a song about high heels and wanted ta watch.” He smiles.  
“R’ya feelin’ better?”

“Yeah. I guess..” Shiro faces away from Keith.

Keith walks up to his husband, wrapping his arms around his waist, nestling his head in the juncture of his neck. “Can we talk ‘bout what happened? We needa communicate, Takashi, it ain’t healthy.”

Shiro sighed. He hates it when Keith calls him by his first name. It always means real talk.

“It’s nothing horrible I guess.. I got sent out for a customer, they seen me from the stage and requested me, only to turn around to tell me I was a freak because of my arm and my.. scars. They made a fuss over it and said he wants a dancer who isn’t broken.” Shiro placed his real arm on his mental one, surface cold and lifeless. He looked over a Giada, who is still sitting in the sport Shiro placed her down in. Making little peeps every now and then.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill ‘em.” Keith muttered into Shiro’s neck, squeezing Shiro's body gently. “You aren't broken, you're beautiful. Whoever couldn’t see that is a fuckin’ nutcase.” Keith kissed Shiro's neck lovingly.

“Keith, I’m not, I don’t know what you see in me.” He sighed. Tears starting to well up in his eyes again.

“I see a man who has potential.” He unwrapped his arms and stalked around the front to face Shiro. “I see a man who ‘as talent.” He grabbed Shiro’s mental arm kissing the robotic like fingers. “I see tha man I fell in love with, I didn’t fall in love with you cause you're a stripper, I fell in love with you cause you're fuckin' gorgeous, scars or not, and you're beautiful inside and out, your scars, they all tell a story, even if it’s’a sad one, but it shows how strong you are, I fell in love with you because no matter the situation, you still manage to bulldoze over’it, you've been through a hell‘ve a lot Takashi, but you still manage to put yourself back out there and do what you love. So some nitwit made a comment, it doesn't define you or who you are. Because you're Takashi Shirogane, n’no matter what you look like, I’m proud to call ya mind, sugar.” He pulls Shiro in for a hug.

“Keith, baby, I love you so much.” He sobs into his husbands shoulder. “I don’t get how you put up with me.” He grips Keith tightly.

“It’s all part of being your husband. I love you too, sugar. D’you wanna go to bed now? Giada’s fallen ‘sleep on the couch.” He chuckles lightly, squeezing his husband again.

“I actually don’t, but I know you must be tired.” He wipes his tear away looking at the clock to see it’s one in the morning.

“I’m a little tired, but I have somethin’ in mind that might make you tired.” Keith leans in and starts kissing Shiro’s neck, mouthing and biting down at the juncture of his neck forming a bruise.

“Ha.. Keith..” Shiro moans. “N-not in front of Giada.” He says pulling away.

“Let’s get you in bed, honey.” Keith grabs Shiro’s arm and drags them to their room.

Shiro giggles as Keith throws him gently on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him hard. Keith’s hands moving to grab onto Shiro’s hips. Keith pokes his tongue out for entrance Shiro gladly opens his mouth, they fight for dominance but Shiro always lets Keith win.

“Keith.. ha-ah, I want you.” Shiro moans as Keith kisses down his neck, slowly grinding onto Shiro’s length,

“Patience, sugar.” He says beckoning for Shiro to sit up, pulling his shirt off he kisses down Shiro’s chest, mouthing over his nipples making Shiro mutter incoherent words. He flicks his tongue over the small bud making the man beneath him squirm.

Keith bites and sucks bruises into Shiro’s chest, he kisses his way down as he he moves down to his pants, looking up at Shiro who is watching him with blissful eyes, Keith grips the band of Shiro’s sweats with his teeth and pulls them down, Shiro lifting his hips up so Keith can pull them down to his ankles.

A visible blush spreads across Shiro’s face when Keith eyes his cock.

“You weren’t wearin’ underwear?” He asks as Shiro’s blush deepens.

“N-no.. I wasn’t.” He smiles sheepishly before Keith licks a stripe from Shiro’s balls to top the tip of his cock. Keith mouths at the head and tongues at the slit drawing filthy noises from the man under him.  
“Keith.. fuck!” Shiro moaned as Keith took his whole length down his throat.  
Keith was really good at giving head and Shiro was more than happy to look down and see the man he loved with his lips wrapped around his cock.

Keith popped off moments later and grabbed the lube from their drawer. “Turn over, honey.” Shiro obliged and turned into his stomach. Keith discarded of his own shirt and pulled his pants off and lubed up his fingers. Pressing one in slowly.

Shiro waited for the finger to start moving, it was slow, teasing and Shiro wanted more. He started backing himself up towards Keith’s body, signalling he wanted more. Keith slowly slid a second finger in, gently scissoring his husband open. He added a third and curled his fingers causing Shiro to cry out in bliss.

“Keith… ahh~ Please..!” He whined grinding on Keith’s fingers.

“Kay, kay.” He laughs lubing up his cock and pressing the head at Shiro’s entrance. “Ready?”

“Yes, Keith, please!”

“Actually, c’mere, face the mirror.” Keith said moving so Shiro could lay in front of the mirror placed at the end of their bed, Keith put it there so when Shiro was feeling insecure, Keith would fuck him in front of it to show him how beautiful he really looked.

“Ready?” Shiro only mewled waiting for Keith to just do it.  
Keith didn’t say anything else before pushing in at a torturously slow pace. Causing Shiro to let go of small noises here and there. Pushing in to the hilt Keith stopped and looked over, he can see in the reflection Shiro wasn’t looking at himself or Keith.

“Takashi, if you don’t look at the mirror, I’ll just stay here like this.” Keith said watching Shiro raise his head and visibly blush at the sight.  
Keith smiled deviously before pulling out all the way and slamming back into Shiro making his back arch and fling his head backwards in a moan. “Ha- fu-uckk.”

Fucking Shiro fast the way he likes it, Keith blankets his body over his lover.  
“You look fuckin’ hot, Takashi and you know it.” He groans into Shiro’s ear, his body still pounding into Shiro.  
“K-Keith, fuck.. I l-love you..” Shiro moans reaching down to grab his own length and pumps it. Backing his hips up and grinding to feel more of Keith.

Keith reaches around and wraps his hand around Shiro’s hand, watching his pleasured faces in the reflection. Shiro lets go as Keith speeds up his hand, and before he realises Shiro comes fast and hard moaning his lovers name. Shiro watching his face, Keith was right. He does look good.

Seconds later, Keith comes hard, filling Shiro and growling. Shiro's eyes never leaving Keith's in the reflection, both pant and stay where they are for a few moments before Keith pulls out. Flopping back onto their bed.

“I can’t be bothered showering..” Shiro pants. Moving up their bed and cuddling into Keith.

“We can regret’t in the mornin’. Important thing is, do you feel better sweet pea?” Keith asked wrapping his arms around Shiro, spooning him.

“I do, thank you, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, darlin’. G’night.” Keith says kissing the back of Shiro’s neck.

“Night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I advise going to listen to the song I used for this if you haven’t heard it before, it’s a bop.
> 
> https://youtu.be/AztPmnpCgo8
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
